Reunion Blues
by Dobby123
Summary: Tsuna attends his class reunion and it wasn't all too bad.


**I haven't written a KHR story in forever. So I know it's very short and most likely inaccurate. Thanks for all the support that you guys continue to give me even though I haven't been active for some time. I'm doing my best with continuing writing even though I haven't been all too successful, but I haven't given up. I'm on AO3 and I will do my best to start uploading stories again on Fanfiction, it just won't be too often.**

 **As per usual the story is unbeta'd, but enjoy it all the same.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was hiding. Plain and simple, he was hiding in an impressive ballroom, of a very expensive hotel in Tokyo, Japan. Why? He was at a class reunion. He still doesn't understand how his small town high school class managed to afford it, but he guesses since it's was their first reunion, so go big or go home. Tsuna didn't want to go, but his husband Reborn insisted that he go. His husband has always been the one to show off and since he knew how badly Tsuna's classmates emotionally, mentally, physically abused him, he wants him to get back at them. They both knew it wouldn't happen, but showing people that yes, he did succeed in life despite what they said, would be a slap in the face.

Tsuna would've felt more comfortable if his best friend Takeshi was there, but baseball season was going to start soon and so he couldn't afford to take time off to come to a school reunion and go support Chrome, another one their friends, during her child's birth. Hana and Kyoko already flew down to Spain to support her. So in the end, Kyoko, Takeshi, Chrome, and Hana, the only people who he made friends within the last year of high school asked him to go for them and Reborn came with him.

Tsuna with a none too gentle shove from his husband went and interacted with classmates of 15 years. Tsuna was surprised with how much everybody has changed. Some have children, some been married and divorced, a lot moved out from the small town saying that they needed more than what Namimori had to offer and the list went on. A few students even went as far as to apologize to him.

"You guys don't have to apologize, it has been years and I got over it," Tsuna said trying to make it seem like 15 years of torture was nothing to worry about.

"Look, I know the last thing you want to do is to be here, yet you were so brave to come up here not even knowing if we were going to be the same brats that hurt you or some people who grew the fuck up." Tachibana Haru said flipping her hair. Tachibana went through the biggest change than the rest of them, she turned out to be transgender and was going through it all alone. Knowing that if anybody so much as caught wind of her being anything than a straight male, she feared she would've been homeless at worse killed, so she joined in on the ruthless bullying. "This isn't some apology where we can all clear our conscious and move on, but it needs to be said. I'm sorry, I of all people should've stepped up and helped you."

Tsuna felt his eyes burn with unshed tears and he looked at Reborn, who only nodded his head in support. "I hate all of you, every single one of you, but I won't hold it against you because our parents raised us to be judgmental assholes and we were all impressionable. It was even worse because we were teenagers and those were the worst years of our lives because we couldn't be true to ourselves." Tachibana sighed, and the reunion came to a halt.

"We were all forced to shun those who were different and embrace those who had gifts and talents that weren't worth being praised for and we clung to it."

"We were all pieces of shit because when we all hit our lowest, there was no support." They all remembered when the most popular boy in their school almost committed suicide or when the school airhead who always did things to the extreme turned out to be slitting his wrist. All the students did was laughed and joked about it. Tsuna almost dropped out of school himself, but he knew he wouldn't amount to anything if he did and his mother would've forever more called him useless. Namimori was so twisted.

"I...time heal most wounds and I managed to make something of myself. We all did, so I think we should be happy with that."

.

.

.

Tsuna and Reborn left the reunion early without so much of a goodbye. He won't be going to any more reunions after this one. He can't say he completely forgive his classmates or the people in Namimori as a whole, but he got the closer he needed and hopes that with each passing day he can become just a little bit stronger.


End file.
